


"That's not how that story goes."

by NeonDreams



Series: OCtober 2018 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDreams/pseuds/NeonDreams





	"That's not how that story goes."

"That's not how that story goes." Danny looked over at his ten year old daughter, Megan. He had been telling the story of a princess locked in a tower.

"Oh? How does it go then?"

Megan sat up in bed and crossed her arms. "The princess wasn't locked away, she chose to stay there. She had wings and could leave whenever she wanted."

"Like you." Danny smirked and gestured to Megan's feathery wings.

She nodded eagerly. "The princess wanted to get away from boring princes who only saw her as a princess and not a person. They didn't care about her, just money and power."

"So she moved to the tower?"

"Yes." She gave a firm nod. "She's happier there and rejects every prince who only sees her as trapped."

"When does she leave?"

"When another princess comes along, wishing to get away from princes too. They ended up living together and being happy."

"I like your version better." Danny smiled and kissed her head.

"Me too." Megan lied back down and he tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Daddy." He turned off the light and closed the door.


End file.
